


pretty baby.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Choi San, M/M, Name-Calling, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: "I swear to God, I don't have an impregnation kink or anything like that. Why do you always bring it up?"
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	pretty baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also an update for us that support the bottom san agenda.

\- Fuck, please... 

Seonghwa growled at San's cute little moan, savoring the feeling of his body against the younger one's. He had his torso flushed against San's, hands holding the brown haired boy's as he pounded his cock deep into him. He could feel his own shaft throbbing as San tightened around him, moans escaping nonstop.

\- Gonna come? - Seonghwa asked - Look at me, babe... - He ordered, smiling devilishly as San obeyed promptly. - Gonna come on oppa's cock? Gonna be my obedient little slut and take my cum deep inside you too?

San closed his eyes again, back arching slightly and head thrown back as he clenched around Seonghwa's cock.

\- Oppa...

The blonde swiftly guided one of his hands to San's throat, pressing his fingers to the pale skin as he fucked him dumb.

\- Go on, slut. 

San immediately let a high pitched moan come out of his mouth as he gasped for air and felt his shaft throb pathetically, cum spurting out and landing on him and Seonghwa. The blonde let go of San's throat as he violently snapped his hips, going faster and chasing his own release.

\- FUCK! Oppa, p-please... Give me your cum, fill me up. Please, please, knock me up. Let me make you a pretty b-baby, Hwa...

Seonghwa's movements got a little sloppy as he finally let himself come. The thrusts slowed down a little, his cock pumping San full with his seed.

Breathing a little hard, he removed himself from inside the boy, falling next to him on the bed and laughing lightly.

\- I swear to God, I don't have an impregnation kink or anything like that. Why do you always bring it up? - San laughed as well at that, laying his head on Seonghwa's torso.

\- Because you find it hot and you come faster when I say it... - he answered, still laughing. - It's not like I _can_ make you a baby, but... Your cock seems to enjoy the thought of getting me pregnant.

\- Tsc, shut up.


End file.
